


Lost In Space- And Time.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Holidays, M/M, SkySolo & McSpirk, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based around The Final Frontier v. Scene...Shore Leave/Camp Fire...Having just got into singing Row Row Row your Boat...A blinding flash of light and an almighty vibration caused the earth to move...





	

Bones. "What the blazes was that? Or is it just possible that I put too much of my secret ingredient in those beans!"

Spock. "I do believe, from the surrounding aura, that some form of space craft has just landed nearby Doctor."

Kirk. "Well you two, don't just sit there debating the event, lets go check it out."

As they drew closer two human figures appeared outside the craft.

Han. " Hey over there! Where the hell are we?"

Kirk. "Hi there, this is Yosemite, I am Captain James T Kirk of the Star Ship Enterprise, and this is my first officer Mr Spock and my Chief Medical officer Dr. Leonard McCoy, we are here for some down time, who are you and what is your ship?"

Luke. "I'm Luke Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you!"

Han. "Cool it kid, that lines been done to death! I'm Han Solo and this is my Star Ship, The Millennium Falcon, I'm real proud of her she's really something! Anyhow, I've just kidnapped Luke here from his hideaway, and took off so hastily with no real destination, I love him, and need to keep him with me..always."

Luke. "Well I'm not sure of anything anymore, only that I'm so happy you came back for me Han, I love you too."

Han. "I know!"

Kirk. "Gentlemen, this reunion sounds very touching and we totally understand, so how can we be of assistance?"

Spock. "Jim, what a fascinating Star Ship this model is, not I believe from our time I feel sure."

Han. "You can say that again Mister!"

Spock. "Once was quite enough for me."

Bones. "You two jokers really crack up my old bones!"

Han. "Look you guys, me n the kid here, just wanna live alone together somewhere, in ANY space or time!"

Bones. "How's about me giving you the medical once over anyhow?"

Luke. "Fine with me Doctor." .......

Bones. "I am happy to inform you both, it seems like perfect health all round!"

Kirk. "So Gentlemen, if I can finally get a word in edge ways, I have found a solution to your problem, we are leaving here shortly, so you two can take over our camp site whilst debating your future plans."

Spock. "You will indeed, find peace of mind and tranquillity here."

Luke. "Gee thanks I kinda like it already!"

Spock. "Jim, are you perhaps forgetting your manners? I naturally assumed you would invite these two Gentlemen to sample some of our good Doctors special recipe nourishment, before we all bed down for the night."

Kirk. " An excellent idea Spock, Gentlemen follow us if you please for some, out of this world refreshments!"

Luke. "You are all very kind. May the Force be with you...Always...

The End.


End file.
